Sun and Moon
by xxsol.luna
Summary: A girl runs into Sora being chased by ninja sodiers in Black and Yellow armor with Cresent and Solar markings. She and her friend run from their own world but why? ¤soraoc¤ ¤mushraoc¤


Kyo: Two combined forces have created this fanfiction! Bwahahahahahaha!

Sakura: There she goes again laughing evily at the diadollically evil plan she has made to rule the world

Kyo:Not much to say but I love Mushra! He is mine!

Sakura: And I own Sora...(Takes out chibi Sora)

Kyo: Delusional pshycopath...

Sakura: Therepy couldn't help your anger problem!

-glareing contest-

Sora: Look their first story and they're already fighting...

Kyo&Sakura: BUDDY!

Sora:They haven't even noticed me...

Kyo: Lets go take over the world!

Sakura: Iwant Japan and America!

Kyo: DEAL!

Sora: Sounds Dangerous..

* * *

**Moon and Sun**

**Different yet Same**

Ever since the beginning of time the sun and moon kingdom have been at war. Pointless power arguments that lead to wars that have spilled innocent blood. Contact between the two kingdoms have been forbidden and thought of as treason. But that won't stop two young girls.

_Two people living different lives and yet they have the same the same lives all at once._

**Flashback Tale**

_"I hate the sun!" The six year old girl with long light-brown hair just above her waist and emerald green eyes yelled and sobbed uncontrollably. In a field of heavenly flowers surrounded by sinister trees. It looked half horrible and half beautiful, figures since she was at the border that represented the two kingdoms. The lovely girl had a white dress fit for a princess._

_"Why?" A six year old boy came from behind the sinister looking trees. The midnight-blue haired boy had crimson eyes that frightened the brown haired girl. The boy wore baggy blue pants and long sleeved black shirt and a black hat. Just the appearance of the young stranger frightened the brown haired girl._

_"Y-y-you're f-f-from the moon!" Said the brown haired girl slowly backing away from the boy who came closer and closer. Moon people were said to kill mercilessly and were savage pigs because of their dark background and living lands. To the people of the Sun anyway, Moon people were vile and ill mannered._

_"Yes, I am now answer my question!" Snapped the blue haired boy, he didn't like it when people tried to avoid his questions even if they didn't mean it._

_"Because I don't like the fighting!" said the small girl still crying again._

_"I feel the same way..." the blue haired boy said and sat down," The shedding of blood is pointless and uncalled for...I've tried to stop my parents but they won't listen to me. I'm just a child. My stepmother won't even listen to me as a person. I'm nobody to her since my father is at war." The brown haired girl nodded her head sadly looking at the blue haired boy._

_"I don't get it really... why? Why did two such great kingdoms decide to rage war?" The brown haired girl said with a saddened expression._

_"Greed, Jealousy, Dominance, Power. Those things that lurked in the hearts of dark people."_

_"I really wish this stupid war never happened!" Again she started crying and sobbing endlessly._

_"STOP IT! Stop crying! Crying won't solve anything, it's pointless. You're not going to stop anything if you cry!" Frightened and taken back by the boy, but the blue haired boy was right she wouldn't get anything done by crying._

_"You can't beg for things in life because nobodies going to give it to you, you have to go out and find it on your own." the blue haired boy said in a softer tone of voice knowing she was a bit frightening._

_"You're the princess of the Sun right, Apolla?" Questioned the blue haired boy._

_"Y-yes b-but who are you?" Asked Apolla. The air was quiet for awhile but then the blue haired girl answered the question._

_"I'm the princess of the Moon kingdom, Artamis." The princess said removing her hat to reveal shoulder length midnight blue hair._

_"WHAT!Y-you're a...a g-girl! B-b-but you don't look i-" Apolla was cut off by the aggravated Artamis_

_"I know! I run away frequently. You can call me Kyo." Artamis said getting her hand out for a proper introduction. She wasn't savage but since the rule of her stepmother all the people of her kingdom became cruel and vile because her father was away, no one could stop her and now cruelty befell the Moon Princess. Yet her inner most heart was still pure surrounded by hatred. It just needed to be found. This girl helped her inner kindness show._

_"Okay! Then you can call me...um..."Apolla began to think long and hard, just then from the beautiful cherry blossom tree they were under a petal fell on her head._

_"...Sakura..." Kyo said picking the petal from her head. Smiling the two began to talk like they were best friends._

_"I like it!" Sakura said cheerfully._

_"Thought you would."_

**End Flash Back Tale**

But the happiness did not last for very long as their parents found out and commanded that both princesses were to never see each other again. But of coarse that didn't stop them...again. The two princesses would secretly run away for a while and play. Unfortunately they were discovered.

**Start Flash Back Tale**

_"Tag you're it!" Yelled Sakura in triumph. Kyo having an evil smirk on her face as she hid behind the bushes. But something there was waiting for her._

_"So this is where you have been hiding." Came a voice behind her. It grabbed her and pulled her towards her kingdom._

_"KYO! HELP!" Kyo heard Sakura yell for help._

_"Sakura!" Kyo yelled helplessly at her who was also captured as well._

_"Now come back home so the Queen can give you a lecture. You should never run away." The man in black told the frightened Kyo. The word lectured didn't mean lecture it meant torture to the stepmother.With Sakura_

_"NO! Let me go! I want to play some more! Please!" Sakura whined. She didn't like her home because she had no friends. She was all alone. Her mother was to busy to pay any mind to her. The Moon kingdom is horrible! You can't have friends! Having friends is unbecoming! They will try to steal your kingdomAnd her father was never at home and well. She was just alone. That's why to hide her they kept her locked up and she was never let outside the palace. She never knew the meaning of love or friendship...that is she didn't know what friendship was until she meat Kyo._

_For running away they both had punishments. Artimas was not as fortunate as Apolla, Artemis had a cruel vile stepmother and with her father at war she had no one to protect her. Like Apolla she was all alone with no one to protect her. She was tortured and beaten, some wounds would disappear and some would never go like a permanent reminder that she was never going to escape. Internal and external wounds would leave their mark on her forever._

**End FlashBack Tale**

Months went by and Sakura was doomed to forever spend her free time in her room. She would never be aloud outside of her room for any reason at all. She finally decided that she was going to run away. She left and went to the woods one night waiting, but Kyo never came so she decided to go and look for her. What she found she did not like. Alone in the dark depths of the Castle there was a giant prison cell block. Inside was a small fragile girl curled up in a ball in the corner of the cell block. Apolla had to sneak in through the dungeons and make her way up. She had found some Moon clothes and put them on hiding her brown hair. Light hair colors signified Sun race.

"Here's you're food princess." a sarcastic voice of a guard came from the corner. Sakura was somewhat curious as to why they had a woman locked in a dungeon.

"Maybe next time you'll learn to obey your mother...Artemis." another voice said. Sakura gasped at the name. They had Kyo in a dungeon! Her friend was in a dungeon.

"That bitch is not my mother!" she heard Kyo's voice yell at the men who in return hit her with something she could not see, but it sounded painful.

"Don't disrespect your mother!" They yelled at her.

"Ah!" All Sakura could hear was Kyo's screams of pain. She had to do something so she threw the nearest rock at the other tunnel noticing that the guards had heard it they left to inspect the noise. She used this opportunity and used her magic that she was taught to use and be a magician.

"Sonno." she whispered closing her hand and the opening it to reveal silver powder and she blew it on them. Almost instantly they fell asleep and she swiped their keys.

"Kyo! Don't worry I'm coming!" Sakura whispered into her cell while she found the key to open the door. When she entered she saw Kyo on the floor with a black dress on and it was torn in many places the showed her bare skin bleeding and bruised.She was unconsious from the beating and Sakura got worried.

"I'll get you out of here."Sakura said looking at what she had to do. Kyohad chins and shackles all around her and Sakura used her fire powers to melt the chains. They escaped the castle to the safety of the woods and Sakura collapsed on the ground panting from running carrying Kyo. Kyo was surprisingly light and she was easy to carry but Sakura wasn't used to running and she sometimes became ill if she used to much of her magic. And she had used a lot on the guards who spotted her. Kyo looked badly beaten and was still unconscious and Sakura panicked.

Do you want to escape? The Darkness is the answer…..

A voice called Apolla, then she saw a door , open and dark. Apolla wanted to help Artamis and escape her life of eternal solitude. She wanted Kyo to escape her stepmother who beat her and. Bravely she showed no fear to the darkness and, carrying Kyo on her back into the shadows of hopefully their escape.

* * *

Kyo: I know that donald wasn't here and I'm sorry but I'm sure that next chapter he'll appear!

Sakura: Who in the world cares about Donald it's Mickey all the way!

Kyo: I know that but nobody really appreciates Donald Duck!

Sakura: That's because Mickey is soooo coooollll people don't have time to pay attention to Donald!

Kyo: Well that's just crule! Don't listen to her my dear friend.(speakin to Donald Duck plushy) But we all agree that Goofy is pure genius!

Sakura: Yuppers! He is classic funny!

Kyo&Sakura: Goofy's number one!

Sora: What about me!

Kyo: What about you?

Sakura: Stay out of this you're not Disney!

Kyo: Yeah you're Square Enix!

Sora: (moaping in the corner)

Kyo: Well, anyway I think Stich is cool too and his cousin Reuben...(That's 625 the yellow one, I've seen the movie already! BWAHJAHHAHAHAAH! And it hasn't even been show on the NEVER BEFORE SEEN ON THIS PLANET PREMIRE OF LEROY & STITCH! BWAHAHAHAH! Lilo names him Rueben and he becomes and honorary cousin!)

Sakura: Hey I want to see that!

Kyo: Yeah well wait untill tonight in Disney Channel!

Okay see you next time on our combined story! Sun and Moon!


End file.
